Nergul
The Nerguls were an ancient race that had been part of the first universe that their predator GOLB made. They were a tall, spindling race that were born around the same time as another race known as the Ceimari. However, they despised the race, and created a war that would end with their own extinction, but the birth of something unfathomable after their death. The leader of the Nerguls was Ura. History They were born from their predator GOLB, who's breath created what is known as the first universe. However, unlike another race later called the Ceimari and the Lords of Order, they were a pitiful and tragic race where while they could build amazing things, were constantly bathed in radiation by their green star. One that caused them to live extremely short lives, thus full of jealousy and loathing of the other races. According to them, the tombs and deaths were numbered greater and much heavier than any city they had. Having incredibly short lives with little to no hope. They would attempt to ask for help from the Ceimari and their allies, pleading for the secrets of immortality but were laughed off. This would cause them to grow in greater hate, and decided to get revenge on these followers of Order. Unfortunately they were unable to do much of anything at all. As while they were capable of leaving their world, to conqueror the planets and beat the much more advanced races was foolhardy. One day though, as they traveled, they discovered a world of unlight, full of darkness. This strange darkness that reacted to the festering animosity they had, and not only took the form of armor and weapons, but even gave them immortality and other unknown powers. Dark powers to be precise. With this discovery, they used this darkness to advance their tech into nightmarish weaponry. Creating horrifying monsters, building destructive weapons, and things that blotted the very sun itself. Leading them was Ura, the leader of all the Nergul. Using the planet's own dark material and using the stars as a heat source, he forged a weapon known as 'ALL-BLACK. ' With this they waged war on the Ceimari, which lasted for a mass amount of time. This annihilation causing civilizations to burn, galaxies to crumble, and stars to fade away. Their hated enemy having been reduced to a mere hundreds or less. All in just ten years. The Lords of Order noticed this war and created armies to counteract them, but while the Nerguls were held back, in the end it was just a mere stalemate. This stalemate lasting for millennium. One day though, the remaining Ceimari created a unknown weapon that wiped the Nerguls from existence. Their entire race alongside their machines and monsters reduced to a repugnant blackness. Thus the Nerguls time has come to an end, alongside the first universe which died off with them. Legacy According to GOLB however, the universe would lead to the birth of something else. As even when another universe was born, it would be killed off again. As apparently the Nerguls hatred and rage lasted for so long, that it gave this blackness life, taking an unfathomable form of shapes and things. Thus even in the present, while the Nergals are no more, they still live somehow, just in another form. It was also because of their war that three planets and species would later be born numerous years after. The species being the Cybertronians, Gems, and Shapeshifters. Physiology They were a tall spindling race. They had a gaping maw on a featureless face, a waxy chrome carapace, and a rose like heart with tubular cartilage veins carrying grey pulping ichor. They had multiple redundant organs and veins, and had 'sensors' capable of seeing sound, light, and heat which acted as their sight and hearing. they also had wire-like hair and are capable of shooting a corrosive liquid from their bodies. Culture The Nerguls had no actual culture, as they were mostly dying off after their star blew up. Having what they described as short lives and even shorter hopes. Though after they took to the stars and found a dark planet, they became a warmongering race that blew up civilization after civilization. Becoming sadistically gleeful in annihilating the races that followed Order. Technology While not as advanced as the Ceimari, the Nerguls were smart enough to leave their planet and were capable of making wondrous technology. Upon finding a world of utter darkness though, their tech advanced further as they could make monstrous weapons and even worse attacking weapons. The pinnacle of their weaponry capable of making massive monsters and creating darkness that blotted the sun. All was destroyed when the Ceimari extinguished them. Except for one weapon which remains hidden to this day. It's name being ALL-BLACK. Relationships 'Ceimari -' They were at first simply jealous of the Ceimar, as unlike them the followers of Order had everything. Food, technology, hope, immortality, and so much more. They at first attempted to ask for help from them, wishing to be like them. Instead they were laughed off, and thus causing a great rage and evil which would lead to the annihilation of both the Ceimari and their race. 'Lords of Order -' It's unknown what the Lords of Order thought of them, though it's likely they hate and regret what happened to the first universe. As it was only after the Nerguls were gone and the Ceimari extinguished all life they took action. 'GOLB -' He found pleasure in this race, and even gave them the very dark weapons needed to empower them. Laughing as they cleansed the first universe of the poison that is Order. Interested how even after the race died off, they still lived on in another form. Trivia *Because of this war, three planets were affected in the future. The first was Cybertron, as despite the Ceimari dying, the cities they left evolved into the planet. The second being the Gems themselves, who formed thanks to the gathered crystal and minerals. The third being Ni'Rah, which was bombarded by the Ceimar's remaining Seed of Life affecting it. *The darkness the Nergul weaponized seems to operate in a similar manner to the Symbiotes from Marvel comics. Ura's weapon ALL-BLACK is the same name of the first Symbiote created by the god Knull. Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Deceased